


The Demon's True Heart

by FarAwayEyes4



Series: Far Away Eyes' Fairytales [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drabble Collection, Shorts, Vignette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarAwayEyes4/pseuds/FarAwayEyes4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A priest accuses Sesshomaru of enchanting Rin, but what truth does the priest realize at the end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Demon's True Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. Please do not sue.

Title: The Demon's True Heart  
Word Count: 250  
Pairing: Implied Sesshomaru/Rin  
Rating: G

He struggled against the holy bonds around his ankles. Sesshomaru needed to reach the young woman before they killed her for associating with him. They had masked their scents, leaving him unaware of their approach and tied him. Straining against the powerful magic of the priest before him, the Demon Lord growled. How dare they do this. He had done nothing wrong.

“Struggling again, demon? They'll kill her at sundown. Don't worry. We'll send her pet dog after her.”

Sesshomaru's struggles intensified at the priest's vile words. He snarled, “Leave her alone.”

“We should have muzzled you as well.” The priest paced before him. “You've enchanted this girl long enough, demon.”

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. The bonds cut deeper into his ankles. He refused to let his knees buckle as they seared his skin. “This Sesshomaru does not enchant humans.”

“Why does that young woman follow and defend you, demon?”

The Demon Lord recalled another time when humans had tried to interfere in his relationship with Rin. They had tried to keep her from him. They had also tried to purify him by much weaker magic. He knew he could also break this spell. But did he have enough time?

“It is her choice.”

“But why let her?”

“This Sesshomaru does not have to answer any human's questions.”

The priest's eyes went wide, and he leaned into Sesshomaru's face. “I believe I know why, demon. I can tell by looking in your eyes. This girl, she's your heart, is she not?”


End file.
